An Endless Love At Sea
by Babybrowns
Summary: Konoha is an island out at sea. Here, the only hated one is Naruto for something he couldn't prevent. Hiashi is one who hates him the most, a rich uptight noble. What'll happen when you put his forgotten daughter Hinata and the Uzumaki together?
1. Konoha island

**Yeah, been a while…a LONG while since I've written something. This is sorta like modern day…but kinda old style too. ACK! It's DIFFERENT, ok!? I really don't know how to describe the time.**

**Umm…you'll have to keep an open mind with this one, cause it's unique…yeah --;**

**This is rated M for mature because of the content…swearing…passionate parts…ect.**

**And sorry if this isn't updated very often…my mom thinks I'm on here WAY too often, and there are family issues. Sides…I got a lot of High School work to do…and I'm praying I did ok on the big health test. Not doing too well in that class…**

**I just hope you all really enjoy this! Reviews are greatly appreciated, all that good stuff!**

**(I don't want to even BEGIN with what's going on at home…cause it'll seem like I want sympathy, and I don't want to put an image of me like that out here!)**

* * *

The blonde male lightly sighed to himself, looking up into the blue sky before him. 

_I've been waiting here too long…this isn't right… _

"HEY! Naruto, over here!"

He turned to his left from the sea side bench he sat at.

"Geez, took you all long enough to get your asses over here! I was getting worried!"

"Sorry dude, but my sister made me and Shikamaru help around the house."

"You mean cleaning up the mess from last nights 'Hana is gone' party?"

The brunette sheepishly grinned, rubbing at the back of his head.

"That's another way of saying it…"

"Can we just get going? This is becoming troublesome…"

Naruto looked back at the sea for a moment, watching the light waves crash against the rock walls below.

"Naruto…we're surrounded by sea…I don't think you'll miss much."

The blonde again sighed, and hopped over the bench to where Kiba and Shikamaru stood. "Let's go."

Naruto and some others, less than 100, have lived on a quaint little island way out at sea. You couldn't see any other land from where they lived, but everyone liked the way things were. All the townspeople of the island knew one another, and once in a while, there would be some visitors. There wasn't a ton to do in this area, but all citizens kept themselves entertained in front of a TV screen to watching the ocean. This island was a particular one, with a forest covered summit at the back. No one had really been up there though because of the strange tales and sightings.

This place out at sea only had little shops around here and there, a small café or two, plenty of walking areas, and one school. Education wasn't required there, but for the people who carried out in school often became a doctor at the hospital, or would possibly move from the island to success elsewhere. There was a plaza near the center of the city, by a shop and a small business or two. The housing was pretty close to each other seeing as the island wasn't huge, but the richest people got more room, and big extravagant housing. Naruto and his friends weren't one of these people, but the Hyuuga family was. Next to Tsunade, the overseer of this island, the Hyuuga's were the most noble and powerful along with the Uchiha. The blonde himself and most of everyone he knew well were middle class people, but some people like this family were just rich. However…just because everyone here knew one another didn't mean they all got along. Hiashi, the head of this family, was strict and cruelly powerful. He thought too much of himself, and looked over his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi. He seemed to want his eldest daughter to do well, but she didn't seem very capable, so he shifted his attention to Hanabi. Despite this fact, Hiashi didn't like her out wandering the island too much, afraid she'd be abducted again. That's when she was much younger, when she was about 6. That was 10 years ago.

Because the girl had to stay home most the time, she didn't really have friends except her cousin Neji. He'd taken her out to the local café, but she never seemed happy. He couldn't really understand. Neji had really talked about her to anyone, so she didn't really seem to exist on the island. All in all, it was a peaceful area way out at sea with its own special outlook on things, and what stayed on this island stayed there. On the island of Konoha (1).

"I love the Starbucks coffee here…"

"Yup."

"Mmm…"

The blonde took another sip from his large frappuccino before setting it on the table in front of him. He slightly shifted in his chair, and stared out the window into the near empty plaza.

It was about six, cold, and cloudy.

The three guys couldn't resist from stopping at the Starbucks café before heading home. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto had just gotten finished working their shifts at a store across the plaza. Each worked the same second shift for a good 4 or 5 hours a day, depending how the business was.

"I'm done, what about you?"

"Yeah. Almost there Naruto?"

"Sure…" He slightly waved his hand them before fixing his eyes outside.

The brunette grew impatient, quick, and mumbled something under his breath. "Naruto, hurry the fuck up before we BOTH leave you here!"

"That's nice…"

Kiba growled under his breath, and started crushing his stryofoam cup in his hand.

_The plaza looks so pretty at night…I could just-_

"HEY!"

Naruto snapped his head over to the side, glaring at the dog lover.

"What? It got your attention."

"Don't chuck garbage at me! I was appreciating outside!"

"You guys are troublesome…I'm leaving for home."

"Same…"

They scotched their chairs out before standing, and grabbing the empty coffee containers.

"You coming or what?"

The blue eyed male sighed, breaking his gaze from the window.

"Yeah."

He stood up taking hold of his frappuccino before pushing his chair in. "We're going Ayame (2), see you around."

The lightly brown haired female smiled, waving at them. "Have a good night you three!"

"We will, night!"

The three males walked out the door, the coldness hitting against their faces.

"I'm off guys…later."

"Bye Shikamaru."

"I'll walk you part of the way home Naruto, ok?"

He looked at his dark brown eyed friend.

"Sure…"

The male inhaled, then exhaled. "You want to stay here for a while, don't you?"

Naruto didn't want to look at his friend, being rather embarrassed.

"Sorta…"

"I'll leave you be then. Just remember to go back home."

"Thanks Kiba."

"No problem! I'll see you later tomorrow!"

He took a sip of his frappuccino.

"Bye."

He slightly looked up, seeing his friend walk away down a small flight of stairs before turning the corner, and disappearing.

Naruto stuck his free hand in his jacket pocket, and sipped on his warm drink, walking toward one of the benches positioned against the large white wall.

He glanced around a bit, not seeing anyone in the plaza but him, and took a seat on the bench. He sunk in, and sipped his coffee, looking into the clouds of the near night sky.

_The plaza lights will come on shortly…so I won't have much time to enjoy this. Might as well relax while I'm here…_

He sipped away the last of the warm liquid, and threw it in a trash bin a few feet away. Naruto stretched out on the bench, and folded his arms behind his head, getting the view he wanted.

_Now this is more like it…_

He lightly sighed in comfort, watching the cool train of his breath drift up to his left side, further into the plaza.

But, it seemed to drift to a window.

_Damn lucky Neji and his relatives…getting such a gorgeous view like this. Too bad he's got to take school, or I'd get to see him more often. Sasuke should go to school…but he chose not to because it's just him and his brother. Sakura is in school…but she hates me-hello? WHO'S THAT!? _

Naruto slightly perked his head up, looking through the Hyuuga manor window.

Standing there was a girl, but he hadn't ever seen her before. The blonde only caught a slight glimpse of her before she shut the curtains, her shadow moving away from view.

_Who was that? That can't Hanabi…her hair is long, not short. Maybe a visiting relative? Eh…none of my concern…_

He went to rest back down, but the plaza lights came on, his view of the sky now destroyed.

"Damn it! I HATE it when that happens!"

He angrily sighed, and sat up on the bench.

_I better get going home now…could always make ramen there. Yeah, ramen sounds good now…_

The blue eyed male got up off the bench, and tucked both hands into his jacket before walking off.

**

* * *

(1) Yeah…Konoha. This is pretty much modern day…no ninja…but on an island. Told you it'd be different. There are still plenty of things you still don't know yet! **

**(2) Ayame…the ramen girl. She's like…22 in this? Yeah, cause this is my fic!**

**Hope you all liked this one…it may have been kinda short. (To me anyway) But I don't have TONS of time to work on this like I'd hoped. The other characters will obviously be introduced later…I'm just surprised I actually got around to making this. REVIEW PLEASE!!! WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!! - Thanks!**


	2. The fight, and a new meeting

**What is UP!? I'm in a really good mood because I got a B on my big, 160 point, health test. Again…sorry for the slow posting, but I only get to write on the weekends…pretty much. Reviews are good and are valued greatly by me, so please do so! THANK YOU!**

* * *

"BASTARD!!!"

The blonde male jolted up from his bed, the sheets flying from his bare body.

"What?!"

He frantically looked around, not hearing anything further.

He inhaled lightly, then exhaled, calming down, hoping it wasn't anything. This is when he got to take a look at his clock next to his bed.

"Ah…nine in the morning-NINE!? WHAT!?" He picked it up from its resting place on the nightstand, and took a closer look at it.

"Oh…it's quarter till seven. Time to sleep!"

He placed the clock down, and reached for his sheets, pulling them over his body. Just as he was about to lay down, he heard a distinct sound.

The sound of something cutting through the air.

BOOM!!!

"SHIT!!!"

He jumped, and ripped his head over toward his open window, looking out it. He saw the debris go flying in each direction before coming to rest at the ground.

"What the hell is going on!?" He yelled out the window, "I'm trying to sleep!"

He didn't get an answer, but someone was getting an earful from across the way.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!!"

"HOLD ON-!"

BOOM!!! Another crash was heard, and it was much more powerful than the last.

The fight seemed to be between a boy and a girl, the male being his neighbor, Sasuke.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!"

"FUCKING LIAR!!!"

Naruto didn't hesitate a moment ripping himself from his bed, and ambling over to his dresser where his clothes were laying out. He slipped on his jeans as quickly as could, a white tee shirt and a navy colored jacket following.

The still tired male stumbled to his bedroom door, and threw on his shoes before entering his small hall. He did his best not to hit anything from the length of the living room to the front door as he opened it up, not even thinking about doing anything else.

He sped from his property to next door, where the screaming and yelling along with objects shattering emitted from. Naruto stumbled to the front door, and started pounding on it.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS-!?"

"HELP! SHE'S INSANE!!!"

"AM NOT!" The blonde abruptly ripped the door open, only to meet the ground in an instant.

His face hurt immensely, knowing whatever happened or came in contact with him was hard.

"SHIT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

"IT ISN'T MY FAULT!"

"Oww…that HURT!" Naruto moved his hands up to his face, covering his now bleeding nose.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry!"

His dazed and blurred vision focused a bit, he still half way in the Uchiha's doorway.

"Tenten? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just hang on, I'll have Sasuke…that bastard…get you some ice."

She kneeled down next to the injured blue eyed male, but shifting her head so it was looking inside the house.

"SASUKE! Get him ice NOW!"

The raven didn't want to get hurt, so he listened.

"Give me your hand Naruto, blood covered or not…"

"Uhh…nooo…."

She sighed, and placed her hands at his shoulder, pulling him up.

"Keep your head like that and let the blood drain. Sorry for smoking you in the face with that china bowl…"

"Why the hell would you do that anyways?"

"It was an accident…"

"No…I mean Sasuke, at almost seven in the morning?"

"Oh, that. Well you see…uh…I sorta came over first thing this morning to…umm…get something from him that he borrowed. He rubbed me the wrong way…"

"Here's your ice…"

She snatched it from him, evilly glaring before handing it to Naruto. He removed his bloody hands momentarily in order to hold the ice bag in place.

"Tenten…I was just trying to make sure that your heart was beating ok! You seemed shocked after I-"

"Sasuke…if I'm standing…breathing, and TALKING to you, my heart would be fine! And that's the WORST excuse I've heard for grabbing me there! Your just horny and perverted!"

He didn't have anything further to say, and shut up.

Naruto doubtfully sighed, and looked at Tenten, then Sasuke.

"Ok…what REALLY happened?"

She snapped her head over so her eyes were locked with his. "WHAT?!"

"Tenten's a bad liar, isn't she?" Naruto nodded in agreement with the Uchiha.

"I almost believed the boob grabbing thing…but I know it's a lot more than that."

She sighed, he eyes falling to in front of her. Sasuke leaned on the doorway frame, being careful not to kick his injured friend.

"Me…Tenten…bar…I took her to my place. Need any more to it?"

"Huh what?" The blond didn't understand one work he meant.

The raven hopelessly sighed, knowing his friend always missed the obvious.

"I went out with Tenten at the local club with a bar. She had a few too many, so I took her over to my place. I'd had a few to, but still sane. So, we fucked. Apparently she's pissed because she can't remember me banging her."

"That's not true!"

The Uzumaki took notice of her balling her fist, knowing this was the reason why. It was true that she was pissed, but she was denying it, leading to the bowl in the face.

Naruto may have missed obvious hints to most things, but he was very sharp at telling who was lying or things along that line.

"If you don't mind…I'm going to go back home and sleep."

Naruto let go of the partly bloody ice bag, and placed in on the ground before going to rise to his feet.

"Don't push yourself so much. Let me get you some pain medication before you go back."

"But I live next door."

"I don't care. It's the least I can do…so I'll be back in a minute."

She rose to her feet, and went inside the house, passing the broody Uchiha. Sasuke sighed still feeling hatred boiling over from her eyes to him, and looked over at Naruto, who wore a devious smirk.

"What's that for?"

"Sasuke's got a…girlfriend!"

His timid look altered to one of pure anger knowing his neighbor had something against him.

"You tell ANYONE, especially Itachi…your DEAD!"

"I never knew you could be like this Sasuke. AND it's Tenten! Good score!"

"Shut the hell up."

The blonde still childishly smiled at his friend, knowing this would be the only chance he had to rub things in.

"I didn't even think you liked girls…but you knocked one up! Ah…the whole island will know by the end of this day."

"I'm not kidding. Tell anyone I did this…and tonight's sleep will last."

"Not like you got anything against me."

The Uchiha stole Naruto's look. "You've never done anything like I did last night…little prude."

The blonds face faded to a saddened one, he instantaneously turning away from the house, deeply hurt by this.

"Naruto, I got you some medicine!"

"No thanks…I'll be fine…"

"But-"

"Don't worry…just my nose…"

Both sets of eyes watched the hurt male walk past his house as he shoved his hands into his pockets, and slowly to a set of stairs that lead to a lower elevated part of the island.

He left from their view, and lifted one of his hands, wiping away the slight tears in his eyes.

"You IDIOT! What did you do?!"

"Called him a prude…"

She reached her hand up, and hit him in the back, making a thud. "What the HELL is your fucking problem?! You know how Naruto is on that topic!"

He coughed a bit, trying to gain his breath back. "Sorry…I slipped…"

She impatiently sighed, wishing Sasuke didn't say that.

However, the Uzumaki who retained his best from crying heard this.

_The bastards right…I never had a girlfriend, and I never will. All because of something I couldn't prevent. _

A long time ago, when Naruto was just a toddler, his family went through a hard time.

His mother grew stressed quick with doctoring in Konoha and taking care of a kid. To get away, she stole a boat, and took off in the middle of the night. She was the best physician Konoha had had, all angered that she'd do this, blaming the two males who remained. Arashi couldn't stand the way everyone treated him, and tied himself to 500 pounds of weights before throwing them and himself off the memorial cliff to the deep sea below. Despite the fact Arashi was the overseer of Konoha, he was hated, and ended up killing himself.

This left all hate and anger fixed on the four year old boy.

Almost all of the adults hated him, but not the kids his age like Kiba. One of the few adults who held remorse for the Uzumaki child was Iruka Umino. Iruka took him under his wing, and raised him as his own. Sadly, once Naruto turned 14, the pony tailed man got a high paying job that required sailing the seas, and constantly moving around.

Naruto was on his own again, but had made a few friends, making him lonesome no longer. Over the two years since then, he'd become acquainted with more people, despite the fact most adults still hated him. He knew he'd be ok as long as he had his life long friends.

The cool seaside breeze blew through his hair as he descended the last of the many paths and stairs.

This small platform was placed right against a large rock wall, and had enough room for 4 people to spread out and lay on. The blond loved coming here to watch or feed the seagulls, possibly even relax. The dock was only a few inches from the water, so he could stick his feet in if he wished. No one in the area needed to worry about high waves of any sort way out at sea like the island of Konoha was. All surrounding islands rather far out were the same way. There really wasn't much main land in the first place, but more like large and small islands scattered out and around.

The blond walked up to against the wall closest to the water, and leaned on in, gently slumping down until he hit he wooded platform. He let out an even and calm breath, forgetting about what Sasuke had said to him a little while back.

His blue eyes drifted into the water beside him, seeing small shadows of fish a few feet down.

"Sorry guys…but I don't have any food for you today. Maybe tomorrow before work."

He took one of his hands back out of his jacket, and reached it down into the water, splashing around a bit.

This is when he heard a board creak.

Naruto looked over to the left, seeing someone attempting to climb back up the stairs.

"You can sit down if you want…I won't bite."

They turned rather nervously, and looked down into the wood.

"No…it's ok. I'll just leave…"

"You sure?"

The girl looked up, and found herself lost in the blondes eyes.

"Maybe…just for a little…"

She turned a slight pink color, and proceeded down the rest of the stairs onto the platform as Naruto removed his hand, and looked right out into the water.

The shy female sat down a foot away from the male next to her, also leaning her back on the wall.

"You like it here as well?"

She nodded, also looking out into the water. "It helps to calm me down. I don't get to come here very often though…so I do when I wake up on days like these."

"You prefer it to be darker and a bit cooler?"

"Yeah, kinda odd huh?"

He looked over up at her. "No, not at all. I'm the same way."

She looked over into his eyes, turning pink again.

"By the way…my names Hinata."

"OH! I'm Naruto! Sorry for not saying so earlier!"

She gracefully smiled at him. "No big-"

She cut her own words off, and looked up toward the stairs, hearing something that the blonde didn't.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go now!"

"What? Why? We were just starting to talk too…"

"Sorry, but I can't explain right now. Maybe I'll see you later Naruto."

She placed her hands on the platform, and got to her feet.

"Bye!"

"Bye Hinata."

She dashed up the stairs, and turned the walls corner, leaving sight.

_Wonder what's pulling her strings? And why does she seem so…familiar?_

He shrugged his shoulders, and looked back out at the sea, not even knowing it was the Hyuuga girl from last night.

* * *

**Yup, this one was much longer than the last...and actually sorta funny. You've got to feel sorry for Naruto though.**

**If you're enjoying what you've read so far...I am now kindly asking you to review! I love reviwes, they make my day! Thanks!**

** Babybrowns (Elle)**


	3. The Sabaku

**Yup, I'm getting plenty of writing done on the weekends! That makes me happy! Honestly…I write stuff like this whenever I'm able to…plus I can be creative, and pour my time and soul into these stories. **

**I really don't have anything better to do cause my friends live so far away from me…and we talk online or at school. No more football games either…season ended. **

**Eh, whatever. I've got this and school to focus on! I must be HAPPIE!!!**

**Review please! Thanks a bunches! huggles**

**(Do I sound like a two year old or what?)

* * *

**

The young blonde sighed, and slowly rolled the base of his cup around in a circle, watching the frappuccino liquid inside move about.

_I haven't seen that Hinata girl for DAYS now…and I'd like to see her again. Shino, Chouji, Kiba,, and Shikamaru don't seem to know she even exists. Maybe…no, she can't be a visitor because she even said she comes there whenever she can, or when she wakes up in the morning. Maybe Lee or- _

"Naruto? Are you…ok?"

He glanced up from his drink, and slightly over his shoulder at the pink haired female behind him. "Oh…hey Sakura…"

"Wow, you must really be out of it if you don't go pouncing me."

"Yeah…" He took a sip off his drink as Sakura walked around his small two person table, and pulled the chair out, sitting across from him. As usual, it was a window seat, the same spot every time.

"Something is bothering you, what is it?"

"Why would you care? You don't like me…"

"It doesn't mean I don't care. You can just get annoying is all. Now tell me…what is it?"

He sighed, and took another sip of his caffeinated drink.

"There's this girl I met about four days back…on that platform area, at the back of the island. She was a shy girl, but really cute in a sense. She sat down after I convinced her, and we got to talk maybe five minutes before she left."

"Do you know her name?"

"It's Hinata. I haven't seen her around here though…cept that day."

The green eyed girl became interested.

"So, what did you talk about?"

He glanced up from his drink, and at her. "I just asked if she liked looking out at the sea too, and she agreed. Said it calmed her, and she preferred it cool and dark, and that she went there when she could. She apparently thought, that to me, it was weird. But I disagreed and said I was the same. She introduced herself, but stopped in her own words, leaving. Hinata said she'd see me some time again…but it's been four days."

The pink haired female slightly nodded, coming to a conclusion.

"She's around here somewhere…but sounds as if she's busy most the time, at home…possibly school.

"But it was about 7:30 Friday morning…school starts then."

"Ah…so she's a very busy person. My advice to you Naruto…just go to your usual hang out areas by the sea more often. I'm sure you'll bump into her then. I better get my coffee and go though…got my hospital shift in a bit."

"Hey…Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

He lightly grinned, looking at her. "Thanks."

She got up out of the chair, smiling back. "No problem. Just…don't come to me as a complaint department, ok?"

"I'll make sure of it."

She stood, and walked away from the table to the counter where she ordered some coffee. Naruto took another sip of his frappuccino, and looked out at the dusky plaza.

"Bye Naruto!"

"Bye Sakura."

The door opened, then shut as the left the Starbucks.

The Uzumaki only worked a two hour shift today with Shino at the small shop, starting at three. He had to have his coffee today, and stopped in right after work, more staring at his frappuccino than drinking it.

But the conversation the two just had made him feel a bit better.

He was just glad it was a real conversation between the two of them, and not an argument.

Naruto sipped down the rest of his coffee before getting up from his seat, and throwing the container away.

"I'm headed out for the day. Have a good night."

"You too Naruto."

He pulled the handle open on the door, and stepped out onto the plaza.

_Cloudy, cool, and dusky. Just the way I like it. _

He slowly placed his hands into his pocket, and walked out across the near empty plaza to one of the overcast stone entryways. He stepped out onto a wooden staircase, and walked down in a bit, in direction of the memorial cliff.

The memorial commemorated to those who died in past naval battles for Konoha, or did something to help out, having each name carved into it. The cliff did have small rails to keep the wearily from falling below.

That didn't stop Arashi way back when.

The blonde sighed as he reached to memorial, and stopped in front of it, looking at the names

_Moms name's in here and she is probably still around…but dad's isn't…_

He walked around to the side of the polished stone rock, and went over to one of the rails, leaning on it, and looking out at the sky and sea.

_And if only I could see that Hinata girl again. I know that'd defiantly make my day…_

"Eh? Who the hell are you?"

The blue eyed male cocked an eyebrow as he turned, and faced a red haired male. The first thing Naruto took note of was the tattoo on his forehead.

"No, who are you? You're not from here…"

The red head crossed his arms, and looked Naruto right in the eyes.

"Now I am. I came here from Suna…the former overseer of the island."

Naruto grinned at him. "How could someone like you be the overseer of an island? Granny Tsunade is like…50. You don't look that old."

"Ever head of the word 'former' like I said before?"

The blonde grew serious. "Why did you move here…so far away?"

"I was exiled."

"What could you do to deserve that?"

"Almost blew the whole fucking island to bits…don't even ask how. Besides…it's too stressful to do that sort of thing, I'd rather live here."

The Uzumaki sighed, and stuck out one of his hands. "Name's Naruto."

The male opposing him unfolded his arms, and took one of his hands, shaking the blonds. "Gaara Sabaku. I've got a brother and sister with me here…but they're screwing around with the house."

Both stopped, and let go. "You got a last name Naruto?"

"Yeah…"

Gaara could feel the depression and hate behind his answer, already knowing.

"Naruto Uzumaki…so you're the one. Your name precedes you even over great distances of the seas."

His eye grew wide, with slight panic. The red head also took note of this.

"Don't worry…I heard about you from some Iruka. Said he took care of you most your life after what your parents did. The guy really misses you."

The blond slightly smiled, becoming eased. "Yeah, sounds like him all right. And since Iruka told you…you won't hate me?"

"You seem cool to me. Sides, I had a rough childhood too…I understand."

He sighed in relief, knowing that issue was out of the way. "So, where you living Gaara?" "

Next to some Hyuuga family."

"Oh, so you're loaded?"

"You could say that."

Naruto crossed his arms, and leaned against the monument.

"You met any of them yet?"

His voice grew a hint deeper. "I HATE that Hiashi guy. Hanabi is annoying…and Neji is cool I guess. He goes to school, so I won't be seeing him all that often."

"Yeah, I know Neji. We're friends…but I hang out with Kiba and a few others…including Sasuke."

"Where do all these people live?"

Naruto got off the monument, and looked at Gaara. "I'll show you around…how about that?"

The former Suna overseer grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

"You like it here or what?"

The red head sipped his frappuccino. "Defiantly. This coffee is amazing too. Thanks to you…I landed myself a nice big job, met some friends of yours whom I consider acquaintances already, and drinking the finest coffee ever."

Naruto sipped of his hot liquid, grinning. "Yup, Ayame and her dad own this Starbucks, and make everything here with a small staff."

"Naruto, you and Gaara are too kind!"

They both looked over at Ayame, who was cleaning off the bar area.

"No, we're speaking pure truth. I stop in here every day to get the worlds best frap…and talk to you since you're so nice and are one of the few older people who don't treat me like shit."

She paused, and smiled. "But what about Itachi? Do you talk to him anymore?"

Both males took another sip. "Once in a while if me and Sasuke see him, or go visit his grand scale home…which we all know is way up on the charts with the Hyuuga's and the newly in Sabaku's."

"Naruto…can you stop with saying about how rich I am?"

He looked over at his friend, and faintly frowned. "Oh fine…but we're going to have to see Itachi after this."

Ayame cocked an eyebrow along with the eyebrowless Gaara.

"Why?"

The face scarred male grinned deviously. "Because Sasuke and Tenten-"

"AHEM!?"

Naruto stopped, and slowly looked over his shoulder, hoping it was no one.

He was wrong.

"As you were saying…NARUTO?"

"Uh…Sasuke and Tenten had a party at his place last the other night, and I got invited too! It was fun!"

The Uchiha inwardly smiled, and walked toward the counter to order a coffee.

_Shit…he knows. There goes that…_ The blonde thought to himself, knowing his plan had been ruined because he had to open his big mouth.

"Here you go Sasuke! One large cappuccino!"

"Thanks Ayame."

Both males watched the Uchiha sit down the table next to them, Naruto cursing under his breath.

"Fine Sasuke…I give in. I won't tell anyone."

He grinned, sipping on his drink. "Good…now we're even. I'd like to enjoy this though…"

The blue eyed male smiled, and turned back to Gaara.

"What times do you work Naruto?"

He sipped down the last of his drink. "Umm…Monday through Friday…anywhere from 12 to five. I get weekends off, and it sorta depends on the business. I could work two hours on day, and five the next. But yeah, I start at noon."

"Got a phone I could call incase?"

He nodded, Gaara grabbing out his cell phone. "My cell number…598-1149…(1). I leave it at home all day…so I don't really get calls. Don't really call anyone either. You can still try though."

"Alright…got it. Well Naruto…I better get going. See you around later."

"See you Gaara."

He got up, and threw away his empty container.

"Sasuke…Ayame. See ya."

They both waved, and he walked out the door.

"Naruto…get your ass over here."

He sighed, and got up from his window seat, throwing away his coffee, and pulling out a chair across from Sasuke.

"What do you want bastard?"

He sipped his drink before setting it down of the table. "I heard from Sakura that there was some Hinata girl you had met but never seen before?"

"Yeah, still haven't seen her since."

The raven folded his hands, and rested his lips against them.

"I think I know who you might be talking about."

His ears perked up, growing excited. "Really?!"

He lightly nodded. "I've seen her with Neji once before, but didn't get a chance to say anything. They left school together…but this was months ago."

Naruto smiled, and ripped up from his chair. "Thanks Sasuke!"

He dashed for the door, knowing where to go now.

"See you later shit head."

The blond reached outside, taking full note that is was about eight at night.

_The description fits all too well…Hinata must have used to take school, and somehow knows Neji well. I have to talk to him as soon as possible to really figure out who and where she is.

* * *

**(1) I think If I did that right…and if you just think about the letters each stands for…it's KYUUBI U. The 1 button doesn't have any letters on it. Well, at least mine doesn't. **_

**Yup, his was #3! Gaara and his family moved in from Suna, and Naruto…the man missing everything before him…is getting close to figuring out who exactly Hinata is. Again, I like reviews! Thank you!**

** Babybrowns**


	4. One trusting night

**Oh, here's the fourth! I'm on a roll with this writing over the weekend thing! And if this isn't posted on a weekend…or it dramatically slows, it means that I hit a big HW night. I write these ahead of time, and try to stay ahead by one or two incase I can't post a certain day. I'll try to post these a few times a week, but it an almost guarantee it won't be one a day. So uh…yeah. Remember to be a good reader and review please!

* * *

**

_Come on Neji, where are you!?_

He impatiently paced back and forth outside the Starbucks, waiting for the Hyuuga.

He had called Neji about ten minutes ago, and his friend answered. He said it was urgent, and Neji would be in the plaza by the café.

He still hadn't shown yet.

_Come ON! This is so important to me that I-_

"There you are!"

The blond snapped his head over to the left, seeing who he was waiting for. "What took you so damn long!?"

"Sorry…my uncle asked me a favor. What did you need me so badly for?"

"We can go discuss it inside over some coffee."

The Hyuuga sighed hopelessly. "You have at least a coffee a day here. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Nope. Coffee and ramen are up on the 'forever love' list of food. Now come on!"

Both walked inside, Ayame greeting them with a smile. "I'll get you both a small frap, ok?"

The blond nodded, and took his usual seat, the pale eyed male sitting across from him. "So…what is it you wanted?"

"It's about some girl I saw almost a week back, but haven't since. Sasuke said that-"

Two coffees were placed in front of them. "It's on the house today for both of you!"

"Thanks Ayame, you're the best."

"I do it every Saturday."

"And it's appreciated."

She smiled, and let the two carry on their conversation.

"As you were saying about this girl?"

He took a sip of his drink. "Right. Sasuke said he saw her with you once, a month or so back leaving school together. But my guess is she doesn't go to school anymore."

"Oh, you mean Hinata?"

The blond eagerly nodded, sipping at his drink.

"She's my cousin…Hiashi's eldest daughter."

"WHAT!?"

The coffee from his mouth spurted out, but Neji saw this before hand, and got down.

"Oh, Naruto!"

"SHIT! Sorry Ayame! I'll clean-"

"It's ok...I got it. Just…don't do it against, ok?"

He nodded, and turned back to Neji. "What do you mean his eldest daughter?! Are you saying that he has two daughters?!"

The Hyuuga nodded, sitting back down as the light brown haired girl finished cleaning up the coffee.

"Hinata Hyuuga…she lives in the same house as me. She did go to school with me…but her dad pressured her so much, and she started to drop her grades a bit. She didn't finish high school level education, but still has a great background, and very smart."

"So why haven't I seen her besides that one time?"

"She was almost kidnapped when she was younger. Hiashi doesn't like her going out and wandering around, afraid it'll happen again."

His excited and frantic look slightly faded.

"Oh…"

"To top her already shitty life…her younger sister Hanabi already surpasses her in thinking and school despite her age. Hiashi mainly puts his attention toward her these days…giving up on Hinata. So, I usually talk to her around the house, or take her out after a bad day."

Neji sipped on his drink, Naruto speaking, now done with his. "Why does her dad care if she gets kidnapped or not?"

"Because of some long time Hyuuga family secrets that she carries on. He knows because she has such a small determination and will to fight back…if she was taken, she would spill everything. They can't have that."

The blond thought for a minute as his friend finished up his frap.

"Neji, why not get her some sort of protection?"

"Everything of that sort requires money, and Hiashi doesn't want to be spending money on her when he has his own alternative."

"Why can't you?"

He sighed, and looked the scarred male in the eyes. "I have school for another two years, remember?"

"What if-"

"No."

"Why not?!"

The paled eyed male looked down into the table.

"Hiashi absolutely hates you and your dad. He even dislikes Iruka for taking you in and hates me being around you. There is no way he'd let you even _look_ at Hinata."

Naruto's heart sank deep down to one of the lowest points possible. He slumped down into his chair, and folded his arms, looking down.

"You want to see her again, don't you?"

He lightly nodded.

"Naruto, listen closely to what I'm about to tell you…"

He looked up into the dark haired males eyes.

"Hiashi has some things to do tonight…a meeting with Tsunade over certain plans. Hinata will be able to come out and see you then."

"What about Hanabi?"

"I'll make sure she's studying. I've got blackmail against her anyways. Just…when you're both doing whatever you are…keep in mind to stay away from Tsunade's office."

He scooted his chair out, and rose to his feet. "Why are you doing this Neji? I'm thankful you are…but why?"

He lightly smirked. "Hinata needs a good friend like you. I know I'd be driven insane only being able to go out a few times a week, if that. Besides…you're my friend. Friends help out friends. I'll have her meet you here in a few hours one Hiashi is gone, ok?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

"I finally get to see Hinata again! YES!"

He pumped his fist into the air in front of the Starbucks, excited for himself and her.

Naruto calmed down a bit before opening the door, and stepping inside. "Back again Naruto?"

"You know it!" He widely grinned, and went over to his regular seat.

Ayame was busy with a few customers who were getting last minute coffees before heading home, but she still got a word in with him.

The blonde situated himself, and took in a breath, starting to twiddle his thumbs.

_What are we going to do? We could have a coffee here…and maybe go to that one place I found a while back and talk. But what if she doesn't like coffee!? Then what?! Umm…she wouldn't want to go to-_

DING DONG

The bell sounded once the door opened up.

Naruto looked up at the door, already perking up at who he saw.

She scanned the room briefly before seeing Naruto looking right at her.

She blushed slightly, and walked over to his table.

"I'll get the chair!"

He shot up from where he sat, and pulled out the chair for Hinata.

"Thank you…"

"No problem!"

She sat down, the blonde retreating back to his seat. He settled down as soon as he could before looking at her.

"You want something to drink Hinata?"

She looked up into his deep eyes, and turned a bit pink before nodding. "Is…a frappuccino ok?"

He grinned, looking right into her eyes. "Of course it is! Those are my favorites!"

Ayame over heard this since they were one of the closest tables to the service desk. She was done serving anyone anyway, and knew this was a rare time for both Naruto and Hinata to be out together.

"So, how've you been doing Hinata?"

"Umm…ok I guess. Been really busy…"

"Did you get a chance to see your new neighbors yet? I'm already friends with Gaara."

"Yeah…I saw them. Only my dad talked to them though…"

"Here you two go! And don't worry about paying either!"

"Again? I thought it was once every Saturday…"

"It's special occasion. Now you two have fun tonight!"

The Hyuuga turned a light red color in her cheeks, Naruto turning a slight hint of pink. "Yeah, we will! Thanks!"

Ayame graciously smiled before letting the two be.

"You want to stay here and drink these, or go out somewhere else?"

"We can go if you want…I don't mind."

"You sure?"

She lightly nodded. Naruto took a sip of his drink before rising from his seat, and walking over to the extremely shy girls side.

"Give me your hand, I'll help you up." She shyly complied, and put out her hand. Naruto took hold of it, helping her to her feet. She took a sip of her drink, extremely nervous as she let go.

"You've got really soft and delicate hands. I like that." She sipped up more coffee, hiding the fact she was flattered.

"See you tomorrow Ayame!"

"Bye you two!"

Naruto waved at her with his free hand before using it to hold the door open for Hinata. She stepped out onto the plaza, still pink in her cheeks.

"Come this way…I want to show you something you might really like."

She watched the blond walk a step or two in front of her before she joined his side, strolling under the night sky.

"Naruto, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…"

She faintly smiled, and sipped her coffee, growing eager and tense. Hinata seemed to really like the fact he was doing this for her, and how kind Naruto was acting. Never had anyone done something like this before. Not even Neji, who just took her out for a small drink.

"Hold on…"

She paused, and he turned, looking her right in her eyes.

"Do me a favor…and close your eyes."

"But…"

"I'll guild you…don't worry."

He soothingly smiled, making her calm down, and shut her eyes.

She felt his fingertips brush against hers, sending a tingling sensation to her spine. He lightly took hold of her hand after a moment, and started walking, she following a little behind.

"Before we really get there…you done with your drink?"

She nodded, not being able to say anything. Hinata head a slight thump and cling noise before she felt Naruto take hold of her empty stryofoam cup. Another of these were heard, both quickening their pace.

"Alright…we're here. You can open your eyes now."

The pale eyed girl did so and slowly before seeing what she did.

"Naruto…this is…it's so gorgeous…"

"I'm glad you think so too. I just knew you'd love it."

Before both of them was the ocean, but they weren't in the open or standing on rocks. They both stood on a small bank of sand under a large, natural, rock shelter, the roof a few feet above their heads. It seemed like the perfect place to lean against the wall, and sit down on the sand, resting your feet in the small area of water.

It was night though, so the reflection of the moon could be seen on the water, between the arcs that supported this secret cave from falling. It was hard to believe that this wasn't man made.

"How did you ever find this place?"

"I go for walks…long walks to clear my mind. I came across this place after going way off the beaten path. I make sure no one sees that I come here so only I know. I guess you could say I showed you…so now just me and you know!"

She lightly smiled at him, and looked out at the body of water.

It was even more unimaginable that both were still holding hands, and sharing the beautiful view under the moonlight sky.

* * *

**Cute huh? And if you're wondering if this was a sneak out on Hinata's part with Neji's assistance…your right. **I **know this story has to be getting better, so please review! (I think I say that every time…)**


	5. Guess who's back?

**Did you all like the last part? Hope so…cause it's going to start to get even better…is some ways. I'll tell you one thing though…the daylight savings thing messed me up. I thought I woke at nine…but it was only eight. Sucks for me…but I get a head start on making these. Thankfully…I've only got a tom of math to do for HW, and nothing else! WAIT!!! SHIT!!! I forgot about World history!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I'll try to do it at lunch tomorrow…sure don't have it with me…fuckers…

* * *

**

"So…how'd hanging out with Hinata last night go?"

Naruto looked over at Kiba, who was next to him, helping to put a few more items on the stand.

"It was…nice…"

"How nice?"

The blond turned away, becoming a bit red.

"Come on, I'm like…your best bud!"

"Watch it asshole…I'm right here."

The brunette looked over his shoulder at Shino. "I didn't see you there Shino! Hah…uh…I'll get back to working."

Chouji rang up one of the customers items from the cash register, not too far away from all of them all. "I liked it better when Shikamaru was our overseer…no offense Shino…but we got to slack more."

"True, but working like this is getting us all a bigger paycheck."

The doors from where only the employees could enter swung open, Shikamaru coming out with a cart full of boxes with items to stock. "I heard all of that you know…"

The dog lover, Kiba, sighed, and turned back to Naruto, trying his best to ignore the others. "Come on Naruto, we're all dying to know how it went last night!"

The blonde couldn't avoid the topic much longer, and broke in. "I took her to my favorite spot after we got a frap."

Kiba's brown eyes lit up. "You mean…the one that you won't even show us?"

"Yeah, that one. But I made it a surprise in a way."

"Come here you little fuck!"

The blue eyed male didn't even get a chance to run before Kiba threw his arm around his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you…you damn bastard!"

The other guys working around the small shop couldn't help but smile as Kiba nearly held the blond in a death grip. "You're…crushing me…"

"Sorry Naruto…I'm just exited for you!" He released his friend, who made sure to keep a distance now.

Shikamaru sighed, starting to unpack the boxes. "Kinda like at the party a week back…you got REAL excited then."

The brunette glared at his lazy friend. "I had a few to many…ok!?"

"Whatever. Just don't go killing Naruto...he's got way more of a romantic sense than you ever will."

Kiba was about to pounce up from where he was to strangle his pony tailed friend, but Shino restrained him. "Chouji…you and Shikamaru change jobs until this one calms down."

Naruto moved even further down, knowing what'd happen if Kiba got near him. The workers changed places though, the black haired male complaining about how troublesome the cash register can be.

Shikamaru still seemed interested in Naruto's night out as he started scanning some items.

"What did you do once you got to that grotto…or whatever it is?"

"Oh…we umm…looked out at the view!"

"There's more to it…spill."

The blonde looked at a smirking Shino. "I hate you and your damn senses…"

"It's hard to miss your tenseness. You won't calm down until you tell us everything."

The scarred male took in a breath, then exhaled.

"We held hands…but it's no big deal!"

All four of his friends turned their attention on him.

"Naruto's got a…GIRLFRIEND!!!"

The blonde jolted his head over to where Shikamaru was, and felt like killing himself on the spot at who he saw.

"Great…the dynamic Uchiha duo just happens to stop in once Naruto tells us the good stuff." Kiba dryly stated.

"Actually…Sasuke and I were playing my X-box when we noticed someone. This certain someone was looking for Naruto…"

"Was it Hinata?! I wanna see her!" Itachi looked back at the over stimulated dog lover.

"No…but an old time…caretaker. He's at the docks…saw from my place."

The blue eyes of Naruto grew wide, praying it was who he thought it was. He looked over at Shino. "Go on…none of us will say anything." Naruto didn't hesitate ripping off his work apron, and bolting out the door.

_It has to be him…there's no doubt in my mind…_

He scurried through the streets, and down the many sets of stairs before seeing the entrance arc of Konoha island. Jolting through the arc, he ripped his body to the left, where the docks were.

_Where is he!? WHERE IS HE!?_

Naruto stopped once his blue eyes locked on who he hoped it'd be.

"IRUKA!!!"

The tan male got a brief, blurred glace at something very blond.

"IRUKA IRUKA IRUKA!!!"

"Naruto…good to see you again. You sure have-wow, you have grown!"

"Who's the blonde shrimp?"

Naruto stopped glomping his pony tailed caretaker, and looked at the boat which the voice came from.

"Eh? Who are YOU?!"

Iruka lightly laughed. "Sorry Zabuza…this is Naruto Uzumaki, the boy I've been telling you about. Haven't seen him for two years."

The muscular black haired male glanced at Naruto. "Zabuza Momochi…and you've one of the very few who haven't run the other way seeing me. Haku here sorta admires you."

"Haku?"

Zabuza stepped off the boat onto the dock, and another followed, who had long black hair. "I'm Haku."

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

The males exchanged a grin.

"I bet you're wondering how I came across these two?" The blonde nodded, turning his attention to Iruka. "They needed a job…and I needed help. Haku was taken care of by Zabuza here…kinda like how I took care of you. But they came from the island of mist, and have been with me for a good year now."

The blonde grinned from ear to ear before turning the other direction.

"Since your boats tied up…we can all stop by my store where they guys are! Then, we can get coffee at starbucks!"

* * *

Haku, when he was about seven years old, had killed his father before his father killed him.

The cause of this…Haku's mother was caught with another man at their small home. His father went crazy, killing Haku's mother and the man who was with her. But still…he wasn't satisfied with the fact Haku let this happen.

The black haired male didn't understand what he did wrong, and wielded himself with a gun under the couch cushion. Just as his father what about to pull the trigger, Haku pulled his, shooting his dad in the head.

The boy was just a victim of his fathers hate, and had only defended himself. Haku didn't stick around though, and ran to where it was more populated, and maybe he wouldn't be hurt. This is when Zabuza, a man trying to make a living after getting out of prison, saw Haku. He took the boy in, and raised his as his own, vowing to never kill anther human, which landed him the ten year sentence in jail. Later, Iruka stumbled over them in the mist island. Zabuza explained himself a wrong man turned right, and Haku's story.

Iruka let them join his crew, which had only consisted of him at first. The three of them got together pretty well, sailing the seas, and transporting goods. They had stock to pick up on Konoha, that time being when the brown haired male explained what had happened to Naruto. That's when they came to realizing that Naruto and Haku had similar childhoods.

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

The six males turned, and looked at the other four.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Zabuza glared at where the outburst had come from. "We have ourselves another pussy…"

"HEY!"

The muscular male laughed to himself, seeing Kiba's reaction. "I'm just kidding with you. Name's Zabuza."

Chouji pointed at who was standing next to Zabuza. "And him?"

"I'm Haku."

Itachi crossed his arms, and leaned on the counter. "I remember you two…Kakashi and I ran into you few years back."

"I didn't want to say anything about that…"

Naruto looked back and forth between the two. "What?"

The elder Uchiha sighed. "When you were all younger…Kakashi and I were partnered up when we used to be in the navy to go assist the mist island. Zabuza and Haku belonged to the navy for a short time as under hands…or just there to help out. That was years ago…"

"And we both quit after a while." Haku added in.

"I noticed that…" Commented Shino.

Shikamaru looked at each of them. "Ok…so this means that Zabuza and Haku work with Iruka now. This a staying job for you two?"

Both nodded before Zabuza looked at Itachi. "How's Kakashi been doing anyways?"

"He's a teacher over at the school here along with Asuma, Gai, Kurenai…you get it."

"Even that crazy Genma guy you mentioned once before?"

"Yeah…him too. Most of those people work at a school, or own their own business, so we don't really get to see them."

Naruto depressingly breathed out, "And those people are the only adults on this island who don't hate me. The ones I never get to see…"

The conversation turned to Shino as he spoke. "The teachers get weekends off, and are free sometimes if they aren't busy grading stuff. When winter break comes up…you'll see them then."

"I suppose your right…but I'm even starting to miss Anko now that summer is over…and has been for a while."

"Let's all go get a coffee then to celebrate how much I'm missed!"

"Whoa…"

Everyone turned to the door, seeing the faded purple haired lady.

Anko took note of Zabuza's 'whoa', and walked over to him.

"Later big boy…not now."

Sasuke was even lost now. "Ok…since when does this store have a reunion party?!"

"Add three more."

"Hey, Gaara! Temari…Kankuro!"

Iruka sighed, looking at them all. "It's four in the afternoon…and some starbucks sounds nice. Let's just go before anyone else decides to poof up."

"Agreed!"

* * *

**I know…this one was a bit out there at the end, but Iruka is back with his crew! I've still got to tell about how the rest of the Uchiha clan kinda disappeared…oops. Itachi obviously isn't a bad guy…and either is Haku or Zabuza. I mean, they're with Iruka!**

**Right…please review! I know progressing is slowly…but it's cause of my damn HW…which sucks ass for me. **


	6. Empty promises

**More writing…and that good stuff. I'll start to get more…interesting soon enough. Hinata wasn't in the last part…so do you know what that means?**

**There might be Hinata…or I might be trying to throw you off. There are still things I've got to work in, and other people to introduce yet! I'm doing my best!**

**Oh...really sorry for this ones delay...my internet stopped working for almost all of today for NO apperent reason. At least this is getting posted now.

* * *

"NO! You can't leave yet!"**

"I'm sorry Naruto…but I was just supposed to be here for business with these two. We got what we needed to stock up on, so now we need to transport it."

The blond slowly stopped chasing after his beloved caretaker as they reached the docks.

"But…you didn't get to meet Hinata…or see some of your old time friends like Kakashi."

"We're all too busy now…and I really love my job. I love you too Naruto, but I have to do this."

"Hurry up Iruka, we got to go before the storm develops and gets in our way!"

He looked over at Zabuza and Haku. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

He turned back to in front of him, seeing the boy he took care of for 10 years with glistening, nearly tear filled eyes. "Naruto…not in front of me like this."

"But…but I want to be able to see you again Iruka. You mean so much to me."

The man with a scar across his nose lightly smiled, and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I promise I'll be back one day to see how you and the others re doing. I won't forget about you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The blue eyed male threw his arms around his once caretaker, squeezing tightly. "I'm gonna miss you man."

"I'll miss you too."

Iruka sighed, and slowly let go, the blonde doing so too. "See you another day."

"I'll look forward to it!"

The Uzumaki gave a huge grin to Iruka as he walked onto the dock, and to his boat. "Bye Zabuza and Haku!" All three men waved, Zabuza at the helm. He turned the key, and started the boat up. Iruka and Haku untied the ropes before they departed.

Naruto kept his eye on them, still waving at the three.

"About ready to come back you little fuck?"

He sighed, and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. "Must you call me names like that?"

"Yeah, it's fun. You going to come back over to my place with the others?"

"Yeah…hold on."

The blue eyed male turned back to the large boat, which was rather far off, but could still see his foster dad. He started waving again, but saw some black smoke coming from part of the boat.

"Looks like the engine is overheating on the thing."

"Wait…Naruto-!"

The blonde walked to the end of the dock, seeing two people scramble about. The smoke grew thicker as both disappeared below the boat.

"What is going-?!"

The almost night sky lit up with a huge fire, the blonds face turning to one of horror.

"NO! HOLY SHIT!!!"

The male was about to jump into the water seeing their boat on fire, but became restrained. "Don't!"

"I need to help-!!!"

An explosion rang out.

His look of horror grew to the highest point possible, watching the boat shatter into hundreds of pieces before his eyes, all engulfed in flames.

Sasuke's grip gradually loosened, but Naruto didn't fight back, both in immense shock.

"I-Iru…ka? Iruka?!"

His lips began to quiver in fear, sight becoming blurred in tears as he fell to his knees.

His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he slowly lifted them to his head, and ruffled his fingers through his hair, tear filled eyes fixed upon the fiery and annihilated boat.

Naruto couldn't help but keep his gaze locked on the once transportation ship, tears streaming down his cheeks in shock and fear.

"He…he promised…" The blonde shakily murmured out, "Iruka promised…"

* * *

"What's he going to do now?" The long, blonde haired female asked.

"We don't know. He won't come out of his house…even for me." The blonde overseer of Konoha added in.

Genma sighed, and rested his head in his arms. "The kid won't even speak to any of us. What are we gonna do?"

The former overseer of Suna gently shook his head. "Naruto is just going through an extremely hard time…losing the last person who he considered family…who promised to see him again. Or, so Sasuke said."

"That's what I heard at the docks."

Shikamaru lightly sighed as Temari leaned on his shoulder. "But he's locked himself inside his house, and been at it for DAYS."

"If he keeps this up…I don't think he'll pull through." Everyone agreed with Shino on this theory.

"So…how's thing going to work?" Asked Anko, who propped her head up with her hand.

Kiba took in a breath, and also crossed his arms, looking down into the table. "We can't just go barging in and shatter his already fucked up life. But we can't leave the bastard alone."

The elder Uchiha spoke up. "Someone…just one person needs to go in and talk him out of at least doing what he is now. Not anyone like Kiba or Kakashi. No offense guys…"

"None take." They inquired, just worried about their friend.

Lee pondered for a moment before speaking. "So…someone like Sakura?"

"No way. I don't have patience for him even when he's like this. I care…but I can't go do that."

"I know who we need…"

Everyone sitting inside the café looked over at the Hyuuga.

"Hinata…"

* * *

DING DONG

The doorbell tone sounded throughout the Uzumaki's house, but he didn't even bother to move from the spot he lay.

He'd actually been there for three days, this being the morning of the third. He hadn't slept, hadn't eaten or drank anything, and hadn't showered, or even gone to the bathroom.

Instead, he lay on his bedroom floor, looking up into the ceiling, relentlessly crying.

By now, Naruto's skin was an off pale color, eyes with small dark circles, and slightly puffed from the silent tears he shed.

DING DONG

The blonde didn't even bother to move, like he had all along.

He wanted to be left alone to die at this point.

"Uh…Naruto? Are you here?"

For the first time in three days, his heart lifted the slightest it possibly could hearing the sweet voice he did.

"…uhg…"

A soft moan in pain escaped his lips, but the Hyuuga heard.

"I'm going to come in…Sasuke gave me a spare to your place." Since Naruto's window was right next to the front door, both could hear everything the other said.

He heard the door click before a slight creek noise. There was another click as the door shut, the blonde now hearing footsteps throughout his house. It was just one set of steps, soft and gentle each time.

They paused at his door before the knob was turned, and the door came open.

"Oh Naruto…"

Hinata stepped into his bedroom, seeing him laying flat on the floor in the condition he was in. A side of his limp body faced her, but Naruto continued to stare into his ceiling.

The pale eyed girl gently shut the door, and walked further it his room until reaching his now pale form.

"You look terrible…"

Hinata crouched down onto her knees, right next to him.

"Can you speak at all?"

He lightly shook his head, still staring into the ceiling.

"I need to get you something to drink then." As she went to get up, the male's cold hand was felt against her forearm.

"No…let me be…"

She looked down into his blue eyes, noticing he was looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to see you like this…no one does. Please…let me help you get better Naruto."

"I don't…wanna get better…"

Her delicate look turned to a sad frown, her eyes beginning to glisten as the tears crept in. "Naruto…I care about you more than you think. It can just be me here, and we don't have to go anywhere. But I can't just…sit here and watch you die."

The look in her eyes and her deep concern seemed to melt his heart. He knew that he couldn't stand seeing her cry, and knew that he really did care enough to not let that happen.

"What about…your dad?"

"I don't care anymore. By far…more than anything…I want you to get better and pull through."

"Why?"

"You're my only friend who cares about how I really feel. Neither of us wants to lose that."

"Ok…"

He gently released her arm, and watched the now confidence growing girl rise to her feet, and leave the room.

_I wonder…why I care so much about just her. Something…is different about her than anyone else before…causing me to already trust and care for her. I promise…for my own sake…and her sake…I'll figure it out.

* * *

**Yeah…umm…they're dead. **_

**NO!!! DON'T KILL ME!!! (hides behind desk) **

**Please…no flames! Review, but flame free! **

**(continues to hide from pissed readers)**


	7. Not the only ill one

**writer holds up a sign**

**READ! It says…THIS IS A NO KILL ZONE! **

**Meaning…don't kill the reader for killing off three people! On the up side…Hinata is caring for Naruto! No…there won't be any random bowl throwing or gun shooting points…possibly. Still got tons of HW to do though…so I'll do my best to get like…four or five parts up a week? Two parts a weekend…one on Fridays possible, and maybe another if I'm not overloaded with HW on Mon-Thurs. **

**I'm doing my best to appease you all! Sorta…**

**You know what? I'm hungry! I'm off to get some…food? Yeah, food!

* * *

**

"Are you almost done?"

The blonde nodded, and set his now empty bowl down on the table. "Not only are you a good medic, but you sure can cook too."

The pale eyed female faintly smiled, and took his bowl, along with her own.

"I'm just glad you're doing a bit better. Been a good long day…but your already gaining back your strength and appetite."

He widely grinned as she got up off the couch, and went into the kitchen. Hinata set the bowls in the sink. Lightly rinsing them before walking out of the kitchen.

The still confidence growing girl walked through a small hallway, and into the living room where Naruto was now stretched out on the couch.

She walked around to the front of the sofa now seeing this.

"OH! I'll get up!"

"No, it's ok. I'll just-"

"No! You can sit!"

As the blonde sat up, he reached his hand to her arm, and took hold of it, meaning to gesture to let her sit.

However, he pulled a bit _too_ hard.

Hinata was pulled down forward onto the couch, Naruto already down.

She landed, but on more than just the soft covered foam material.

Or at least…that's what the bolt red blonde beneath her was saying in his own way.

Her hands were telling her that what she felt was more than couch, but muscle…nice, toned, chest muscles.

"Uh…uh…"

The Hyuuga turned extremely pink, starting to lightly shake from where she sat on him.

Shaking and stuttering was her reaction, but Naruto had one of his own noticing the girls…'area' extremely close to his own (1).

_SHIT! If she doesn't move soon…she'll really understand as well as I am what'll happen! Come on! _

He could feel himself starting to grow eager as the dark haired female became even more nervous.

Despite the fact they'd only been like this a good 20 seconds, it still seemed like forever.

This is when Hinata took action.

She mustered up just enough of her nerves to lightly push down on him, and lift herself up and off. She lightly touched the floor with her feet, and looked at him for just a moment before turning away.

"I'll…be right back…"

As soon as she turned, Naruto could feel something wet dripping down his face.

It wasn't from his eyes though, but his nose.

The Uzumaki sat up on the couch, and reached one of his hands up, wiping some of the wetness from his face. He took a look at his hand, seeing it wasn't clear like tears…but red.

_WHAT?! Oh SHIT!_

He wiped again, only to see more blood.

_No way! I can't like her THAT much! I mean…Hinata is cute and all…but enough to almost make me hard and get a nosebleed!?_ _This didn't even happen with Sakura, and I'm obsessed with her!_

The bleeding male looked around fro a sort of cloth or blanket, and lucky saw one. It was from earlier when Hinata got a damp and cool cloth, and placed it at his forehead to help his cool down some from the fever he was developing.

He took the cloth, and held it at his nose after wiping the blood from his face.

That's when the idea came to mind as he pondered about what had happened.

_Holy fuck! What if she saw my nose bleeding!? What if she knows how I feel that I didn't even know I felt for her?! I mean, Hinata just cares about me!_

He heard the bathroom door creek open, and saw the still pink Hyuuga walk out of the hallway. She completely avoided the couch, and sat down in the chair instead.

The pale eyed female slightly cleared her throat.

"Wanna just…forget any of that ever happened?"

He lightly nodded, staring off into his couch cushion, not wanting to go against her wishes. Both lightly sighed, and leaned back into the seats they were in.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I never was told…what exactly happened to cause you to become so down."

The blonde had her attention, and looked her right in the eyes, removing the rag.

"Why'd you come then?"

"Your friends said you needed a gentle and trusting person...someone you trusted. They sorta concluded me, and just told me of your current state, not why."

The blue eyed male sorrowfully sighed, and looked into the floor.

"My old caretaker, Iruka, stopped by for his job with two new crewmates…Zabuza and Haku. Next day…I…I didn't want him to go. He…he promised to come back. They left…but the boat started smoking black. Before I knew it, it was engulfed in flames, and Sasuke refused me going after it. Shortly after…just four days back about 5 minutes after their departure…it blew. He was the last person who I considered 'family'. And…Iruka had promised…to come and see me again."

The blonde wiped away his slight tears that began to build up, Hinata in shock. "I…I'm so sorry. Really, I wish that there was something I could do."

He lightly smiled, and looked into her eyes. "Hinata you already are. You're here because you care and wanted me to go on…proving me actually worth something to this place. Knowing I mean that much to you…you refusing to let me be…it is doing something on my list."

She looked back into his glistening blue eyes, and faintly grinned.

"It's good you know how I understand. But…we still have a way to go before you can become better. I've only been here a day…and I know you're still deeply depressed physically and emotionally even though you're too stubborn to show it around me. I know how that sort of thing works…"

"I'll do my best to get better then. It's just…you seem to be the only one who I can open up to and feel so comfortable around. You think it might be…because we're kinda the same?"

She nodded, "Yeah…I think so too."

* * *

The Hyuuga lightly sighed, and fell back onto the couch, exhausted.

_I had no idea that taking care of Naruto like this would be so hard…and it'd take his so much longer than I thought. I can't blame the guy though…he lost his last family member who loved and cared about him. I can't push the guy…or something bad could happen. _

"Hinata…are you…ok?"

Her eyes shifted up a bit, seeing the Uzumaki leaning over, and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah…just a bit winded. Need a break is all."

"No…you look really pale…and almost if you have a cold sweat."

"No…really, I feel fine…"

His blue eyes grew slightly wider, and filled with worry. He reached up his hand, and brushed her bangs aside before placing his hand down.

"You feel really warm…"

She lightly blushed as he did this. "It's ok…really Naruto. I've…gotta take care of you…"

The blonde removed his hand from her, and worryingly sighed.

But as soon as the Hyuuga went to get up off the couch, he couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto abruptly pulled up his hands, and placed them at her shoulders. He quickly but gently pushed her back down onto the couch.

She was about to speak, but their eyes locked, her pale eyes becoming lost in his.

"Hinata…you've taken such good care of me for five whole days…and I'm surprised that Hiashi hasn't come around. But…now your starting to get ill…so I have to take care of you."

"But…you're far from fine."

"It'll be ok. I'm in well enough physical condition to walk around my own house while trying to clear my mind of…what happened. I know for a fact I'm a hard one to look after…and you've been going non stop. I may be far from leaving my house and openly talking about it, but as long as its me and you here…I will be fine. Caring about you is my main concern now that I am closest to you…and you care just about as much toward me as I do you."

The dark haired girl faintly smiled, Naruto doing the same.

"Let me get you something to drink…"

He walked away from the couch, and toward the kitchen.

"How do you do it?"

He paused, and looked over at his shoulder.

"You have such high resiliency…I'd think that it'd take longer after each loss."

"After being hated by most adults and losing ones I love…I have to bounce back like this. Besides…I got you now…and as long as you're so sweet like this to me, I can't possibly be ever think about being sad around such a cute girl like you. Your kinda all I really have right now after all this…and that's in a different sense between friends."

He looked forward again, and walked into the kitchen. Hinata turned a deep red color in her face, hearing these things from Naruto.

_I think…I understand now. I'm the only one he'd let comfort him and get so close because he can trust me so much…and we're so close and alike now. Yeah…I get it._

"Here, sit up and drink this."

She briefly noticed the blonde coming to a stop next to her side.

But as she went to sit herself up, she noticed how different she felt. "Oh…whoa…"

The Hyuuga let herself back down, Naruto going on alert.

"Hinata! Are you ok!?"

"Uh…yeah. Just a bit…lightheaded."

"I'll help you up!"

He set down the cup of ice water, and turned to her, taking hold of her waist. She felt herself turn redder as she slowly sat up with the blonds assistance.

_Wow…she's so fit and light. She shouldn't hide that fact under the hoodies and jackets she wears all the time. _

He let go once she was situated, and picked up the water, handing it to her. She took it, a bit weak and shakily though.

As she took a sip, Naruto went over to the end of the couch, and sat down.

"You know Hinata…maybe taking off your jacket would help you cool down some."

She paused, and looked at his over the cup, shaking her head. "Why not?" She let the cup down a little bit.

"No…I just…I don't want to."

He locked eyes with her again. "You can tell me. Trust me…I won't tell anyone. Sides…we might be here for a few more days."

She lightly sighed, and knew she had to tell after looking into his eyes like that.

"I'm…very self conscious of myself…"

His jaw nearly hit the floor. "There is no way you…I mean…it's not even possible! Even so…it's just me! I judge people on the inside…not outside. You want to get better though…don't you?"

She lightly nodded, and set the glass of water down.

She reached one of her hands to the top of her zipper, and started pulling down.

_I guess doing this will help with gaining more confidence…and it's the inside the counts…not the outside… _

She unzipped the jacket, and pulled it off, placing it next to herself.

"Wow…"

She wrapped her hands around her black long sleeved shirt, covering herself up, and turning red at his reply.

"Hinata…"

She glanced up at the blonde, seeing his eyes slightly lit.

"You look perfectly fine…perfect actually. There is nothing to be nervous about. Now just relax…ok?"

She lightly sighed, and put her hands down.

_Wow…she's so GORGEOUS!!! I'd never image she was so…and her…perfect. _

However, it only lasted a few seconds before she grew overwhelmed. "I-I'll be right back!"

She went to shoot up off the couch, but found herself unable to move.

"H-Hinata!?"

She paused in the position, everything going black and white for a moment.

"I-I…"

She went to sit back down, but she couldn't feel anything.

Her body went numb.

Everything faded from view in a few short seconds.

"HINATA!!!"

* * *

**(1) Umm…not saying penis or vagina in a story. There are others I could use…I just kinda chooses not to. Or…yet at least… **

**Any of you guys see anything…developing? Naruto…Hinata…lots of trust, open to one another in a way, nosebleeds. It should be VERY clear by now what Naruto thinks.**


	8. Overwhelming emotions

**Yeah…actually put in a cliffhanger last chapter. Not a big deal or anything…but I felt as if it were needed.**

**I cannot stress this enough…but please review! A writer needs reviews! I feel as if I can do even better to make you guys happy cause of some of the few…but really…heart warming reviews. I'd appreciate if you'd do so too!

* * *

**

The blue eyed male sat on his chair, tapping one of his feet in anxiety, and patiently watching the Hyuuga on his couch.

_I worked her too much…way too much. She probably thought that if I didn't get well soon…then I'd just quit on her or give up. I feel so bad… _

Naruto let out a light, sorrowed sigh, and stopped tapping his foot. He lifted himself from the chair, and stood, taking the few steps over to the couch.

Looking down at her peaceful form, the scarred male noticed her eyes were slightly cringed, signaling pain. Her skin was still paled, and her breathing rather faint.

He reached out one of his hands, and lightly brushed it against her face, feeling her cheek was extremely warm.

This was one of the only times he felt so bad for something that wasn't a death.

"I'm so sorry Hinata…" He whispered to her, crouching down to get at her level, "I really didn't think this could happen…"

He let his forearms rest on the couch cushion by her head. He was about to rest his head, but his eyes became fixed on something.

The blond looked at her physical features, and the complex delicacy of her face. He narrowed in on her soft lips, thoughts rushing to him.

_I know I really like her…a lot. But she doesn't know yet…and can't know. She's not awake right now…and I can't help be feel compelled…_

He lifted one of his hands, and leaned in toward her.

His soft hand gently brushed against her reddened cheek, it now resting there.

He leaned over her, getting a perfect view of her.

"Too bad you won't ever know of this…"

He leaned in, hesitating with just a few centimeters between their lips. Naruto took in a slight breath, and sealed the space between them with his lips.

He could feel that her lips, too, had never been touched by anyone else.

He smoothly pulled his hand away, and leaned back up.

"Ever…"

He turned, sticking his hands in his pockets.

The blonde was feeling extremely guilty, but pleased at the same time that he got to do what he wanted for a while now. Although, he still felt saddened that'd she'd probably never know how he felt about her.

He walked out of the living room, and into the hallway to his bathroom door.

_I need a nice, long, and soothing bath to help me clear my mind. Maybe if I think about what's happened…with Iruka…that it'll help me totally move on with his death. Or for the most part…_

Naruto went into the bathroom, and shut the door behind himself, needing a bit of time to himself to revise things.

However, he wasn't the only one thinking.

_Really Naruto? I'll never know?

* * *

_

**I'm sorry if this was extremely short by like…3 times downsized, but if you want more parts and more frequent posting…the part sorta have to be this long. **

**Besides…I get to give you more evil cliffhangers that way!**

**Oh umm…PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks! **


	9. It has to end

**Again, sorry for the shortness of the last one…but I wanted to get it written before I had to leave to do things. I really didn't have time to come back and complete my thoughts for it…so I left it at how it was. **

**However…it's the weekend now, and I get to do plenty of writing! This won't be posted on the same weekend…I think…unless I decide to go post crazy. As in…posting all parts that are written. Umm…let me know how you think the story is by reviewing!!!

* * *

**

"Ah…that felt good!" Naruto said to himself as he exited the bathroom, drying his wet hair.

He'd slipped on a pair of jeans and a navy tank top, for around the house.

He walked into the living room, and peered over the couch to see something he really didn't expect.

Hinata was awake, and sitting up, sipping on some water.

"How long have you been up for?!" He demanded, standing at the end of the couch.

She paused, and glanced over at him.

"Long enough…" She slightly blushed, and faced forward.

"Umm…before I went into the bathroom?"

She nodded.

_SHIT!!! If…if she was awake before that…then…-FUCK!!!_

From the corner of her eye, she could tell he was panicking inside as his eye flew around in a frenzy.

"You feel any better from the first day?"

He paused, and looked at the Hyuuga.

"Yeah…a lot better. About back to my normal self. You ok though?"

She sipped the last of the water, and got on her own two feet, standing. "I'm fine. And if you're doing so well…I may as well go."

"Wait! You can't just go like that!"

She walked over to the door before looking over her shoulder at him. "I've been gone for a good week…and my father will think I ran away or something of that sort. I can't say that I was here though…or I'll be hurt. I don't think I'll see you for a long time…"

Naruto set his towel down, and walked over to the door. "I'm sure you and I can-"

"No…it'll be too risky after this. He even sees you looking at me funny…he'll know."

"So…" He enquired forlornly, "This is it? It all just…ends here?"

"Things have to be this way. I…better get going…"

As her hand touched the door handle, she felt his hand at her shoulder. She slightly turned, and stumbled forward, letting go of the door.

_I…I can't get involved with him…it's just…not possible with my life…_

The paled eyed girl felt the scarred male's hands at her back, gently holding onto her.

"Hinata…thank you. You're the sweetest and most gentle friend I could ask for…"

Hinata tried her best to fight against what her heart was telling her, knowing it couldn't be.

"It has to end here…" She whispered as she pulled away.

"I was hoping you weren't serious."

"I am now…and I can't ever talk to you or see you again in and way Naruto."

She turned for the door, placing her hand on the knob.

"What happened to that sweet and shy girl I first met and shared nearly everything with…just like that? What happened to the girl who cared and pushed herself so hard just to make sure her one truest and best friend just like her would be ok?"

A single tear dripped down her cheek as she turned the knob, and opened the door.

"Her heart was broken by the one she thought she loved and trusted."

* * *

**Short again…I know. And guess what? IT'S ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! Well…sorta. Review and speak your mind!**


	10. More than one

**Keep this in mind…the shorter the story parts are…the longer the story will be, more parts, and less time to write them. Takes me about 20 minutes now instead of nearly an hour.**

**Oh...I'm only posting two today casue I've got an Orchestra concert to go to. We have to wear these stupid funeral looking dresses...I really hate it. Maybe I'll burn it afterwards...

* * *

**

"Hey Naruto. You uh…feel alright?"

He glanced up at his raven haired friend, then back out the window.

"What do you think? Iruka's dead…and I lost the one girl I thought really meant something to me."

"At least you aren't in your house now. You're out here, and enjoying your favorite drink."

The blonde didn't comment, only making Sasuke grow more troubled.

He walked around the table, and pulled out the chair, sitting down in it.

"So…want to tell me what happened between you two? Promise I won't make any dumb shit comments."

The blonde sighed, and looked down into the frappuccino he was swirling around.

"She took care of me for a week…never leaving my side. I had originally told her to let me die…but she was nearly in tears seeing me like that. I found myself…really liking her…a lot. Time passed till just two days ago. Hinata got sick, and fainted looking over me and not herself. I felt bad…and compelled to do something…"

"What was it?"

Naruto took a sip of his coffee before looking out the window.

"I kissed her. Said she'd never know it even happened."

"She does, doesn't she?"

The blue eyed male lightly nodded.

"Continue."

"I got out of the bathroom seeing her up. I asked how long…she answered long enough."

"Ah…so she was slightly pissed."

The blonde sighed, and continued. "She said it'd have to end where it was…that'd she'd be in big trouble, and hide what we have."

"So in basic terms…she's erasing all of what both of you ever had cause you had to go and kiss her saying that?"

Nodding, he finished up his story. "As she left after I tried to hug her, but she pulled away, I asked what happened to the girl I shared everything with…that saw me and her closest and best friend? She answered 'my heart has been broken by the one I thought I loved and trusted'…"

"That being you I assume?"

"Apparently…but I don't understand what I did wrong."

The Uchiha sighed, and leaned back, crossing his arms. "I guess…she's liked you all along…but you didn't notice. And when you decided to take action…you said that…not knowing she heard. Apparently it sounded wrong to her or something…so she was hurt. Apparently…she just gave up."

"That's it. Why would she just give up like that?"

Sasuke sighed, and got up from his chair. "I don't know. You're the one she's closest to…so you'll need to figure it out." He walked around to Naruto's side. "Good to see you again though. The others will be glad to see you too."

"Yeah…"

The raven ended it there, and walked out of the starbucks door to the plaza.

The blonde looked into the table, staring off.

_I did probably get her in huge trouble…there is no excuse to go missing for a week on an island. She's suffering for me…and probably just had enough of it. On top of taking that comment thing wrong…I can't blame her. But it's just so sudden…and giving up just like that instead of trying. She started out shy…and started changing into a determined person. But why she'd just give up for those reasons…there has to be something else… _

"You want some more coffee?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the slightly grinning Ayame. "No…I'm good. Thanks though…"

"Lost in thought again?"

He nodded. "I can't help…not good with that sorta thing. But maybe…he can."

She pointed out the window, and over to a bench. Naruto looked up, no seeing the male.

"Oh wow…he's sitting out in the rain?"

"Been for a good hour or so now…he hasn't gone to the school to teacher either after figuring out what happened to Iruka."

Naruto knew the man sitting outside with his head bowed down was having just as a hard time as he was. But the fact he didn't even get to see his best friend…that was the worst.

The scarred male got up from his seat, and grabbed his drink.

"Thanks Ayame…"

"No problem."

The blonde walked outside into the mornings pouring rain, and over to the bench, standing in front of the man.

"Good to see you Kakashi…"

* * *

**Yup…a cliffhanger…but maybe not evil. Umm…still sort…but kinda has to be. Reviews are nice too!**


	11. Poor Kakashi

**I really do hate my family…I can't take much more of all this bull shit here. I feel like murdering someone right now…**

**Its like...six in the morning right now too. I got up after a nealry sleepless night...got ready in 5 minutes, and decided to update BEFORE leaving for the bus at 6:40. Yeah, it comes EARLY.**

**I really want out of High School as soon as possible.

* * *

**

Kakashi glanced up into the sad blue eyes of the male before him.

"Good…to see you too…"

The blonde stuck his hands in his pockets, and sat down next to the masked man.

The reason for the mask…Kakashi was ashamed of his father, who killed himself for failing. His father was part of the navy, a legend in these parts. But when the submarine they were in started sinking, and he was meant to blow up the enemies ships over saving his friends…he didn't listen. Everyone pretty much shunned the man for what he did since he'd lost the war for them. So shamed, his mother just upped and left, disapearing. His father killed himself later, leaving Kakashi alone.

But so Kakashi wouldn't be hated, he wore a mask to conceal his identity. The kid grew up popular, no one really knowing of his past. This did in fact make him similar to Sasuke in later years, but the grey haired male knew his real life was much like Naruto's.

"So…how long ago did you figure it out?"

The older male sighed, and continued to lean forward, looking down into the ground.

"Almost a week…day after it happened. Didn't go to teach school…stayed at my house. I decided to come out today in the pouring rain…suits my mood."

"I'm so sorry you didn't get to see him Kakashi…I told him to stay to see you…but he couldn't cause of his job."

"They never found the bodies either…all three are out there, blow to bits, at the bottom of that damn ocean. I didn't even get to see my old time pal after all these years because of my fucking job. I'm almost positive now that I want to quit…"

Naruto leaned back, and looked up into the pouring rain descending from the clouds.

"Would Iruka want you to quit?"

The masked man looked over at the Uzumaki, both meeting eyes. "I…guess not. He always did think teaching literature was the best thing out there for me."

"So…continue on for him then. Maybe…just tune down the homework assignments a bit so you have teem for yourself. Make it an easy class for everyone…including you."

He sighed, looking out forward. "Fine by me. I just wanna know what's bothering you so much next to Iruka."

"Hinata Hyuuga…gave up on us. Not like we went out…but…"

"Really entwined relationship with trust and something else developing. I know…Itachi and Neji filled me in the other day when she came home."

Now Naruto bowed his head down. "How…did things go?"

"From what Neji told me…Hiashi didn't really seem to care anymore. If anything, he liked her gone. He's starting to think about making Hinata and Neji move out. So…she'll be free to do as she wants."

"Oh…I feel SO much better now. I really did blow it…"

"We're both stuck in a hard place then. I don't think I'll ever live with myself and the whole Iruka thing…and you with Hinata. I mean…you miss the guy too…but you bounce back so quickly. You'll always miss him…the girl though…"

"I get it, ok?"

Both paused for a moment.

"You want to go over to my place so I can make us some tea?"

Naruto nodded in agreement, having enough of the rain.

The still sad, grey haired male, rose to his feet. Naruto did so too, and glanced up at the window to the Hyuuga's place.

No one was there, making him hurt that much more. "Come on Kakashi…lets just go before we get sick…"

* * *

**If I'm feeling nice…I'll make the next one longer. It's a good thing I cut down on the size of these though because my mom decided to limit my time on the computer. **

**It's all my little sisters fault for throwing a damn tissy fit cause she couldn't get on since I already was. **

**Man…she's 12 years old and still acting like this…spoiled little son of a…(Gets hand put over mouth of unknown person)**

**(Elle looks up seeing Gaara, and faints.)**

**Heh…I love Gaara as Kazekage…not really as 13 year old…but after the time skip. They all look better after the time skip. **


	12. A rather unique raven

**(Elle wakes up in bed, feeling a draft)**

**Ugh…what happened?**

**(Looks down and notices clothes missing. Then remembers)**

**Oh…right…that. (pauses) WAIT!!! WHERE IS HE!? NO…HE COULDN'T HAVE LEFT!!!**

**(Real me in reality) Yeah…that'd be my dream…it isn't gonna happen though. Yeah…I'm trying my best to write these parts to my story…and all that good stuff. Soon…maybe…after this stories completion…I'll take requests if people on here want me to make a special dedication story or whatnot. That's a possibility…not for sure. Reviews really do make my day…especially after a shitty one day…so please don't hesitate to do so. **

**And sorry for not updatign this morning...I had to get up at 5:30ish to get in the shower. Dry my hair...dressed...all that good stuff. So...I didn't have time. I'm updating now though! And yeah...the next one will be much longer for a certain someone who asked them to be a bit longer.

* * *

"This tea is actually…pretty good. I'm more of a coffee, frap person." **

"I've noticed…you have one everyday sitting in the same spot, off thinking."

The blonde sighed, and set his tea down on the table. "You know when the clothes will be done drying? Just wearing your robe is kinda…odd…"

The now unmasked man gently nodded as he swallowed his tea. "In about ten minutes or so."

Naruto resituated himself, and picked his cup up, drinking the rest of it before looking across the table at Kakashi.

"You know…you'd get so many more girls without that mask on? No one would know who you are now that you're like…what…24?"

"Yeah…24. But…I'd rather have it this way with just the friends I do now. I don't need girls to make life better."

"You have to want a girlfriend…and with your good looks…you could get anyone."

He let out an uneven sigh, and looked right into the blue eyes of the male opposing him.

"What I'm about to tell you…only one other knows. You tell anyone…I won't hesitate to end your life."

He could tell the usually lazy male was serious, and leaned in, anxious. "What?!"

He narrowed his eyes, lowering his voice a bit.

"I don't even like girls that way. If anything-"

DING DONG

Both ripped their head over to where the door was, the dryer buzzer sounding from the laundry room.

"I'll get the door…you get into your clothes."

Naruto nodded, and got up, watching the grey haired male pull his mask up.

Walking down the wooden paneled hallway, the scarred male turned into a room with a dryer and washer. "Yes! Clothes!"

He threw off the robe, now stark naked, and opening the dryer. Taking out his boxers, he slipped them on, followed by his jeans. The blonde took out his other two tops, one being a tank top, and the other his black hoodie.

He walked out of the laundry room, and into the hall.

As he walked into the living room starting to put on his tank top, there was an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh…you MUST work out!"

The blue eyed male slipped on his shirt before locking eyes with a raven.

This raven wasn't Sasuke or Itachi…no where near them. This ones hair was flat, and not cockatoo like. His eyes almost looked black though, as did the Uchiha brothers.

"Ok…who the hell are you and why are you here?" Naruto bluntly demanded, knowing this was no robber…or ordinary male.

The raven hopped off the couch, and up to Naruto. "I'm Sai! Part of the rescue team out in the waters around this island and a few others!"

"So…why are you here then?"

"Umm…found some beat up guy adrift on some debris. Said he was from the area…and to take him back as soon as possible."

"Why'd this guy wanna come here?"

Sai pondered for a moment before remembering. "Sometime about a love…and a promise he needed to keep to some guy named Naruto."

The blonde shook his head. "No…that can't be right. I'm Naruto."

"Well…all that man did was mumble about you and some Kakashi guy. I got him here as soon as I could…directed all the way to your door. You weren't there, so I helped the guy here."

_Wait…debris…adrift out at sea…me and Kakashi…a love and a promise-NO WAY!!! _

Naruto threw his hoodie to the floor, leaving Sai with it for the time being as he rushed into the entrance room.

He about had a heart attack at what he saw next.

* * *

**My friend Katie…who is Sai obsessed made me put him in here. I forgot all about the guy. AND I left you all at ANOTHER evil cliffhanger! Who do you think it is?! Is it…-nah…I won't give any hints. Might be obvious now…but you'll never know. Could be Arashi…never know…REVIEW!!!**


	13. Gay men

**You know what I realized? That writing these shorter has made them so much…fun…to write. I can leave you at so many different parts its not even funny! Really…it's interesting to keep you all guessing or wanting to read more.

* * *

**

"K-Kakashi?!"

He didn't get a respond, or even notion that they knew of his presence.

"Isn't it adorable?"

The blonde whipped his head over to Sai. "What the hell do you mean?! I-it's…"

He couldn't find any words to describe what he saw.

He couldn't anyways seeing Iruka, standing there, alive.

But…both of the elder males were doing something that Naruto himself would have never known.

Kissing.

Is was so wrong to the blue eyed male, but he just couldn't seem to look away. It was wrong, yet hot at the same time.

Sai was having a grand time watching Kakashi going up Iruka's shirt while pressing him into a wall, and twisting his tongue in the pony tailed mans mouth.

"If it goes on like this…they'll be on the floor naked, or in bed naked!"

"NAKED!? YES!!!"

The grey haired male stopped dead what he was doing, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.

Looking toward the window as he pulled up his mask, he saw the one man no gay man would ever want to see.

Genma.

"NO! Keep going! I'm not here!!!"

Naruto looked from the two gay men who now stopped making out, Sai, then Genma at the window.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

The masked man exchanged looked with the raven, and nodded. "You see…before that bell rang…I was going to tell you I was…gay. The whole island will probably know now because of that fucker outside."

"Iruka…how…is this possible?"

The man with the scar over his nose noticed his foster child's eyes beginning to glisten and fill with tears. "Come here…" The blonde hesitantly took a few steps forward before jumping into his guardians open arms.

"I thought…you had died…right in front of me…"

"I'd never break a promise to you…or Kakashi."

The Uzumaki didn't even care about anything anymore except the fact he had Iruka back.

* * *

**One week back**

"I promise…I'll be back one day."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Iruka got on the boat, and helped untie the ropes before Zabuza started the engine. Standing on the back bow of the boat, the brown haired male waved to his younger foster child he took in long ago.

That is, until they noticed the smoke.

"SHIT! Haku, take over for me! Iruka, come on!" He made his way to the staircase, and descended to where the smoke was coming from.

"The engines about to catch fire!" Iruka yelled over the roar the boat made.

Zabuza looked over the machine as soon as he could, knowing it'd give at any moment.

"HAKU!!!"

The long, black haired male came down, coughing while covering his mouth.

"NO! Someone needs to be up there controlling the boat!"

"There isn't enough time for that!" Yelled the eldest male.

"So…we're all gonna die?"

Both of the men from the water nation looked at Iruka, then one another.

"No."

Zabuza punched out one of the big windows in the boat, his hand now all bloody.

"Go Iruka! You don't have much time!"

"But…you two-"

"It's fine! Zabuza and I have each other! You've got Naruto back there, and promised to come back! NOW GO!!!"

"Thank you…both…so much. I'll always remember you…" Both men faintly smiled, and motioned him to the window.

He exited, and hit the cold water.

The brown haired male swam about ten meters way before it blew.

"Zabuza…Haku…thank you so much…"

* * *

"Wow…that is so touching…"

All of the males looked next to Sai, seeing Genma.

"How'd you get into my house!?"

"Eh…I have my ways. Maybe a bit too excited about seeing some gay action…"

"Yes! Another bisexual gay fanatic!"

Sai stuck out his hand, Genma slapping it with his own.

Kakashi and Iruka sighed, the blonde letting go of his guardian.

"So…how long have you both been…in this relationship?"

"Before Iruka left the island…we started dating. Sorta clicked at a bar."

"A GAY BAR!? (1)" Both bisexual men exclaimed.

"…No…a regular bar. We met there…and kinda knew from then on. It's why I was so depressed hearing Iruka had died…cause I loved him."

"So…where does Sai come in?" The blonde asked.

"Well…out patrolling the waters…I came across Iruka here. He was out cold, but alive. This was a few days back. I took care of him, and he directed me this way. I told Naruto this already…"

The blue eyed male sighed, and looked at everyone in the room.

"Ok…so Iruka's alive and gay with Kakashi. Genma is a bisexual gay lover along with Sai, who saved Iruka. You two single?" Both nodded. "Man…this is just fucked up…"

The pony tailed man wanted to get off the gay subject, and turned it into something else.

"So Naruto…can I meet this Hinata girl yet? You were talking about her…"

Naruto paused, and looked down into the floor.

He could feel the tears creeping into his eyes, but wished that none of them would know.

"Kakashi…you can explain. I'm…going…"

"But…your hoodie!" Sai excalimed.

"I'll get it later…"

Naruto reached the door, and opened it up, stepping outside into the rain before shutting it.

"What did I do?" Iruka asked depressed.

"Nothing…I'll explain to all three of you since these two aren't leaving."

* * *

**(1) Gay bar. well...me and Katie go WAY nack on that song. Electric six sings it...or something like that. Katie...when you read this...you'll get a huge crack out of it!**

**Oops…I slipped on making this one short.** **Had to have the flashback…so umm…yeah.**

**Yes…Iruka and Kakashi are gay together. No one else will be gay like that, so chill ok?**

**My friend Katie wanted Yaoi…and I couldn't resist…ok, contain myself from making those two gay. I mean…just having them best friends without gayness…it just didn't work to well for me…**

**Umm…please review!!! I like reviews! They make my day!**


	14. An empty window and heart

**I know…there is some KakaIru in this story...but that's it! Besides…the main focus is going to be on Hinata and Naruto for the most part! Wait…Sai too…**

**And it's kinda back to short now...it was just the last one part...thing! NO KILLING THE WRITER FOR SHORTNESS!!! I HAVE SCHOOL!!!

* * *

"Hey Naruto…"**

"Hey Neji…"

The dark haired male sat down on the bench in the plaza next to his friend.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah…besides the Iruka thing."

"We all know he's back and alive living with Kakashi. Couldn't find a place of his own? (1)"

He nodded. "Sai did though…next door to me and Sasuke. He can be a cool laid back person…but hr can get pretty crazy."

"Sai seems fine to me…but whatever. As you were saying?"

"It's about Hinata…two weeks she's been gone."

"You mean since what happened at your place. And before you go running off…Sasuke told me what happened."

"Figures…" Naruto huffed out, his breath faintly showing.

"It's a good think he did…or I would have hurt you. Sasuke can seem like a bastard, but he can be helpful sometimes."

Naruto looked up into the Hyuuga's window, not seeing the girl he loved there.

"What were you wondering about her?"

He broke his gaze from the window, and looked over at his friend.

"Well…I haven't seen her…and Kakashi said a while back that when she returned, Hiashi didn't even care. That he actually wanted her to move…possibly you too."

"I already have moved out…I live by Kiba and Shikamaru now."

"What about her?"

Neji didn't know how he was going to explain this one.

"Well…she moved too. Few days back…"

The Uzumaki's eyes grew a bit wide. "Where? I really need to talk to her and explain myself."

"It's too late to do that now…"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"She didn't move anywhere here that I know of…"

Naruto got up off the bench, and stood in front of the Hyuuga.

"Is it…all because of me?"

He didn't look up at his friend.

"She just took it the wrong way…and wouldn't listen to anyone else. Her life only seems to grown worse for her…so…"

The blonde could feel his eyes begin to swell up with tears.

"Did she really move Neji? Or did she do what my father did?"

"I don't know. She just disappeared…must have left at night. Hiashi doesn't care…and I've searched this island inside and out for her. There is no sign of Hinata anywhere. No one seems to know that she even existed…and moved on already."

"You're wrong. I haven't moved on…and I won't until I find her…"

The cool tears dripped onto the paved ground, his eyes glistening.

_Rather she's still alive or not…I WILL find her…

* * *

_

**This one was a lot shorter than the last one…but much more depressing. Reviews are nice too…always keep that in mind!**

**Umm...I'm working on being able to update these in the morning once in a while. So yeah...**


	15. The summit

**So…do you think Hinata...?**

**1) Killed herself**

**2) Moved away**

**3) Just vanished**

**4) Secretly moved in with someone else**

**Well…what do you think? She's somewhere obviously…I think. You can answer this in a review.

* * *

**

Hands in his pockets, head bowed down, poring rain outside as the sun just finished setting.

Naruto walked by himself on the empty streets of Konoha.

He wasn't going home though. He wanted to get away from all of it as soon as possible for a good long time. Not leaving this island though, but getting away from where all the people where.

_Sure there are rumors about it…but I want to see it for myself. I'm alone…and it is night…and raining outside. Ok…so a very bad night to go up to the forest summit. I just can't go anywhere these days without being reminded of her…not even that grotto place. Going some place I've never been might help._

Naruto walked up to the path that would take him to the summit. It was a long and winding path that was bush covered, signaling no one had ever even bother to even attempt to come this way.

It had been almost a whole month since Hinata just left the island. She never showed up, and Naruto had heard that'd she'd stowed away on a ship, and from his friends that Hinata had actually been captured, or eaten by sharks. Almost no one knew of her disappearance.

And it didn't hurt anyone as much as it did Naruto.

He paused, noticing the rain had stopped.

_That's good…now maybe the moon will come out so I won't piss myself going up here. _

Not a moment later, the clouds receded, starting to unveil the moon. But, something caught the blond's eye.

A sign.

He reached out his hand, and brushed away the vines that had grown over it.

**Venture on if you wish**

"That's it? Where's the 'if you dare' part?"

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, and went up the brush covered path, having a hard time getting through. He actually had to use both of his hands to push the branches and other things out of his way.

That is, until he reached a clearing.

"W-wow…" His mouth was slightly open, he now standing on a highly elevated cliff, overseeing all of Konoha.

The cliff was huge, almost like a grassy plateau. The moon though, it was so brightly lit, and seemed so close from where he was, as if he could touch it.

"This….this is amazing. No wonder the sign said 'if you wish…'"

The blonde sat down a few feet from where he stood, and spread out in the foot tall grass looking at the stars in the sky.

_I wonder what the forest is like though…if this cliff is this beautiful…_

He didn't even hesitate ripping himself up from his 10 second resting place.

The blue eyed male scanned the cliff until his eyes settled on a rope bridge.

"Eh…looks sorta…really old. Oh well!"

Eager and excited, he ran across the bridge, taking no precautions of any sort. At least below the bridge was water, incase he should fall. Luckily, he made it across in one piece.

Now on the other part of the summit with the stone forest entrance, he took in a breath, and entered.

_Why are entrances to places like these shrouded over and dark? I hate that…and its night! _

Naruto made it though the darkness of the nearly covered entrance to only see what he would imagine in his dreams.

* * *

**HA! I'm so evil! Oh…you can go ahead and answer the multiple choice thing in a review…just to let me know what you think. Could be one of em…you'll never know. Kinda hard to think that she'd vanish out of thin air…or move in with someone like…Sai or Genma. Boy…I'd feel sorry for her. And it just hit me that she sorta did what Naruto's mom did…**


	16. More than beauty

**Mmm…new question. Wait…can't ask that cause it's in this story part…damn. Uh, yeah…just be a good reader and review! I really like those! And I know you have to love being so kind to write those. **

**Sides...these are gradually getting longer by 100 words or so each. I'm not good at keeping things short for too long. Might be good for some of you... **

**

* * *

**

Before the blonde was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, which he could only see in his dreams until now.

"T-this is just…perfect…"

Now inside the forest, he came to see it wasn't really a forest at all.

It was being protected by the trees around the cliff, to make sure this wonderful place wouldn't be harmed. Flowers of all sort and types were around, with tall grass.

The area he was in was just the beginning of its beauty.

There was a naturally made grassy rock that seemed to form a sort of ramp, going over a rock wall that was off to the side. It was the only other place to go besides leaving this haven.

_I have to go check it out… _

Naruto walked over to the ramp that was alongside a grey cliff wall, and to the top of the 6 foot tall rock wall.

He was flabbergasted at this sight.

"Never in a million years did I think something like THIS could be here!"

The wall not having anything to go down there, he had to hop off. This area of the haven was huge, taking up almost the rest of the area.

It was like a big, open, grassy prairie.

Off toward the corner, against a cliff wall was a waterfall, flowing down some oversized boulders, and into a small pond area. It was like a fountain waterfall.

The eager blue eyed male ran into the tall grass field, lightning bugs shooting up from where they rested, seemingly making the place glow.

He paused in the center of this, and looked up into the sky.

The moon was shining down into the haven, making it that much beauteous.

_I think…I could just stay here forever…and forget the bad things. Well…until now cause I just HAD to go thinking about it!_

He let outa long sigh, and looked around.

"I guess…if I really think about it…nothing could make that pain go away of what I did to Hinata in the past. I just realized my mistake too late is all…"

"…N-Naruto…"

He whipped his head over for where he thought he heard this. "Hello!? Who's there!?"

He heard slight rustling, and looked over, seeing some of the tall grass move about.

But faintly, tucked behind a small corner, on an elevated area by about a foot, was a house. A light tan colored house.

_They're headed that way…_

He was about to run over toward the house, but a certain voice held him back.

"Naruto…how…how could you?"

He looked behind himself, still not seeing anyone. "W-where are you!?" He demanded, starting to panic.

"You…broke my heart…" He spun around yet again, looking every way he could, lost and confused.

"S-stop! I…I'm imagining all of this! My mind…is playing tricks on me!"

"I'd still be here…if…you didn't do…what you did…"

He fell to his knees, holding tightly onto his blonde hair, and looking into the ground, trembling terribly.

"No! I didn't mean it! You took it the wrong way!"

"I thought…I could love and trust you…Naruto…"

"Hinata, I didn't mean it that way! Stop haunting me!"

"You hurt me so badly…you made me leave…"

His eyes were filled with tears, they violently flowing down his cheeks to the ground.

"HINATA! I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE I LOVED YOU!" He screamed out, almost sure he was going crazy, that he wouldn't hold on much longer.

"So…they weren't lying…"

The blonde looked up, removing his hands.

He was extremely light headed, and dizzy, his vision begin blurred by tears.

But despite that, he could have sworn that through the tears, he saw Hinata.

The image didn't last long, he falling backwards.

The Uzumaki didn't even remember hitting the ground before everything around him went black.

**

* * *

**

**OHH!!! What do YOU think is going to happen!? Now…here's your question!**

**Do you think…?**

**A) Naruto's mind was playing tricks on him.**

**B) He really did see Hinata.**

**C) The forest caused this to happen.**

**D) Her ghost after she killed herself is there.**

**Now…there is a possibility she committed suicide…I never said what happened to her…sides he's gone from where she once was. But Naruto blacked out! What's going to happen to him!? Find out…NEXT TIME!!! **


	17. A familiar smile

**Hope you answered last times question! I actually have fun with the questions too! I'm gonna put them at the end of the story part though…cause it's not so hard to think them up without giving away anything. And umm…the questions will all be answered in the story…so I won't be telling you.

* * *

**

"…Ugh…"

The blonde felt something against the sides of his body, almost everywhere around.

"Ow…what…happened?"

He slowly opened his eyes up, looking into a dark and starry sky.

"…WAIT!"

Naruto shot up from where he was, and glanced around.

Everything was calm, and it was still nighttime. He couldn't see much around due to the fact he was only sitting up in the tall grass.

"So…this place is real. But…what happened…was that real?"

The blue eyed male used his hands to push himself up, and to his feet.

Glancing around, he saw what he did earlier, even the little house that was tucked away.

But this time, he didn't hear the voice he did before.

"Was I…dreaming all of that? Dreaming Hinata was here? Something did feel a bit odd about this place though…but I could have sworn…"

He heard rustling again, now cutting off his words.

_I won't let this be a repeat…of whatever happened. Got to get to that house…no more of that voice or image…_

The blonde ventured through the tall grass, headed toward the distant house.

"So…you didn't lie to me? It was the truth?"

_I have to talk back…but not get worked up. _

"Yeah…what you thought before was a mistake. What I said before I passed out…I meant it…"

"None of it is your fault then…but mine?"

He continued walked to the house, answering back the sweet voice that he didn't know the exact location of. "It wasn't your entire fault…but since that happened, I've felt so guilty. I never did get over that day about a month back…knowing I shouldn't have done that."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to try to escape the thought and pain of you just disappearing…I've heard so many things from so few people. That you moved to another island, that you had done what my mother or father had. That'd I'd…"

The blue eyed male paused, now a few meters away from the front door.

"Continue…please…"

He knew where the voice was from this time.

He tuned, and glanced slightly down into the tall grass, seeing a nearly glowing image of the girl he loved.

Lightly smiling, he hopped down off the ledge, and in front of her.

"…Never see you again. I came here to clear my mind of it…but it surfaced…and I decided nothing would ever help pass the pain of what I thought I did to you that was so wrong."

Her pale eyes began to glisten in the moonlight, Naruto unsure if this was really her or not.

"Why did you feel that way so deeply at heart?"

He moved a bit closer to her.

"Because I love you."

She broke into the sweet smile that the Naruto loved so much.

He knew this was her.

The blonde moved a bit closer, and locked eyes with her. Hinata was already pink.

She being nervous and uneasy, she looked down into the ground, breaking eye contact.

That's when the Hyuuga felt the soft fingertips of the male she loved at her chin.

He lifted it, and made her look into his eyes.

Slowly, the blonde pulled away his hand, and moved in closer, gently smiling.

Hinata wanted to look down, but couldn't, feeling his soft lips brush against hers.

The light eyed girl worked up enough strength, and pressed forward into his lips, extremely red.

Gently smiling against her lips, he placed his hands at her waist, pulling her delicate form closer.

It was just them, atop a summit haven, under the moonlight sky.

Naruto pressed into her lips further, holding her close.

Already wanting to go further, and knowing Hinata felt them same as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his tongue pressed at the crevice of her lips.

The Hyuuga had never felt this way before, but she really did love it.

She opened her mouth for him, feeling his tongue inside her.

Hinata pressed her tongue into his, lightly shoving back.

The blue eyed male began deepening it, moving his tongue every which way, twisting with Hinata's.

She moved her hands up to the back of his head, gently running her fingers through his soft blonde hair as he dug in a bit more.

She lightly panted through her mouth, Naruto stopping for milliseconds to catch his breath before pressing into her mouth.

He would have taken her then and now, but knew there wasn't any way the Hyuuga would be open to doing something so far and so soon.

Naruto stopped the sudden movements of his tongue, and came to a slow.

The pale eyed girl slowly back away, mouths disconnecting. Her hands remained at rest at his shoulders.

The Uzumaki's hands stayed right where they were as he rested his forehead against hers, locking eyes.

"Everything that happened before this…"

"I just misunderstood…"

"No…I mean…your voice…it was everywhere. I could have sworn I saw you…"

"When?"

"Just earlier tonight…"

She paused for a moment.

"I got here not to long ago hearing you…talking about me. Before now…it was a month."

He removed his forehead from hers, and looked into the field he had passed out in.

_So…it wasn't her…meaning I was here…-shit. I was here for a good 24 hours. It had to have been this place or my self conscious…_

"Naruto?"

He looked back at Hinata. "Tell me…where have you been all along?"

She looked down into the ground.

"I left Konoha…took the few things I needed, and went aboard a ship that sailed at night. No one really know I left. But somehow…after I settled down…I found myself missing you so much. I came back…to here actually cause no one had seen you around. I was about to give up…but heard you."

"So…that's not your place?"

She shook her head, and looked at the two story house with Naruto.

He got an idea.

"Place looks vacant…doesn't it?"

She nodded.

"Let's move in then."

She jolted her eyes over to his, extremely red in the cheeks. "N-Naruto!"

"What? Hiashi doesn't want me being with you…but no one ever comes up here. We could say as we're taking all our stuff up here with the help of our friends, that it was a dare to stay a while. We'd put the stuff in, and only Kiba, Gaara…the guys would know. They could sneak up here, or we down there. The bottom line…we'd live here together, in this beautiful place…and we can still get Starbucks!"

She lightly laughed, and eased down.

"Sounds perfect to me…"

* * *

**Yup! That's it! END OF STORY!!! This one was pretty long if you think about it…after the reduction size. Review on how you think it was overall, or however you like to review!**

**I'll try to work on another story soon…but I need a little break before getting on another one.**

**Trying to decide if I want it Yaoi or not…I know that's what Katie wants…**

**I'll except one shot requests too...if anyone is interested.**

**Then the plot…oops…gotta think of a theme or plot and work my way into that idea!**

**So umm…it might be a bit before a new fic comes out. And on other sites…I have like…6 unfinished stories I put on hold cause I was starting this. So…I don't want to put them on hold for more than…2 months…oopsies.**

**I'll except one shot request, or story ideas if you want me to make a story or one shot based off of that. People seem to think my writing skills are decent. Well, go ahead and do so whenever you wish! Just finishing this...I'm starting to get an idea or two...**


End file.
